


Kara's Sister

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alex and Hank's return, Alex pays Lucy a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks for those who left comment/kudos or read it! (though I really love the comments!)  
> So, here's another one. In Lucy's POV (I really like those XD).   
> And a guest appearance of my favourite character: Alex Danvers! (SO nervous about writing her.........*hide behind a rock*)  
> Enjoy! =)

Kara had been _really_ happy since her sister had come back. Which made Lucy really happy.

Aside from the fact that Lucy now had one of the best agents of the DEO on duty again, now her girlfriend had not only her sister, but her foster father and father figure (Hank) back as well. All in one successful, if really long, mission.

The first week, Lucy had insisted the three of them, Kara, Alex and Hank, to have it off. To enjoy the time with their reunited family. The former two had accepted it after only a brief hesitation, but Lucy had assured them that the DEO could function without Supergirl for a while - but if there was an emergency, she'd call. Hank had decided to stay; he wanted to earn the trust of his former agents back. He didn't even questioned Lucy's position as the head of the DEO, saying he'd like being just another agent, but Lucy thought it better to consider him a counsellor (which really helped in Kara's week off).

Even though she was supposed to spend her time off with her family (she even managed to get 2 days off of CatCo - Lucy might have mentioned a law or two to help), Kara always made a point of visiting Lucy at least once a day. Whether in the DEO or at her home. For example, today Kara had mentioned that she would drop by in the afternoon, which is why, when someone knocked at Lucy's front door at a little after 12 in the afternoon, she was rather confused. She was not expecting any visitors at the moment.

"Alex!" Lucy sputtered as she opened the door, surprised, before remembering herself. Although she felt like she knew Alex because of the many stories Kara had told her, she didn't know her personally. "I mean, Agent Danvers, how can I help you?" She tried again.

Alex just looked at her, and Lucy felt as if she was being analysed. Which made her more nervous. This _was_ Kara's sister, after all! A sister that she loved utterly and completely. A sister that Lucy had basically condemned to Project Cadmus (her brain decided not to remind her that she had also saved from that fate and was, if unintentionally, responsible for her finding out her father was still alive). Then the taller woman gave a little smirk and Lucy actually fought the urge to take a step back. _Get a grip, Lane!_

"I'm not here as an agent, Lucy. I'm here as Kara's older sister." Alex said, simply. No pretence. Damn... Her sister was lucky, Superman didn't have a sibling to give her _the_ talk.

Accepting her fate, Lucy nodded and stepped aside to let the other woman in. "Come on in, Alex. Living room is straight forward." She said. Smirk still in place, Alex went inside. "Anything to drink?" Lucy asked as she closed the door.

"Sure, you have beer?" Alex asked, already in her living room.

"Sure thing." Lucy answered, making a detour towards the kitchen to grab two bottles - she'd need one for herself.

Soon they were sitting facing each other. Lucy fidgeted with her bottle. She never fidgeted. But this was Kara's sister. This was important. She cursed her sister's name again. It made her feel slightly better.

"So..." Lucy started.

"First, I'd like to thank you." Alex said, a serious expression on her face. Lucy felt her eyes widen. _Wait, what?_ Alex chuckled at her expression. "I know that you probably felt guilty for arresting me and Hank at that time, even if you did help rescue us after," Lucy looked away at that. "And I also know that Kara probably already talked to you about it," Lucy blushed now, and Alex smirked before continuing. "But I want to let you off the hook myself. You were being pressured. Yes, you made a crappy decision, but the important thing is that you went back on it. You helped Kara save us, and it has allowed me to reunite with my father. So... yeah, thank you." She finished and Lucy met her eyes again.

"Thank you." She said, quietly. "And... I am sorry." Lucy completed, sincerely. She'd been wanting to say those words for a while now. She'd already said them to Hank.

"Forgiven." Alex said, a small smile on her lips. Lucy felt a huge weight being lifted out of her shoulders, and she let herself relax against her couch, the same one she was often snuggled up with Kara. She smiled. A chuckle from across the room brought her back to her guest. "Kara really cares about you. A lot. And she's happier than I ever seen her before. She seems... freer somehow. And more confident." Apparently it was a Danver's ability to make her blush.

"I-I... I mean, I just..." Lucy tried and failed to say it wasn't her doing. It seemed the Danvers also took away her ability to form coherent phrases.

Alex laughed "I'm not saying that you're responsible for all of it. But... probably most of. You helped her find the confidence in herself that she needed." She said, in a gentle tone, and Lucy felt her chest fill with warmth.

"Thank you." And she meant it. Having the approval and support of one of the most important people in Kara's life was more than Lucy expected.

"Thank _you_. For caring about her so much. And for being there for her." Alex said.

"I love her." Lucy said, she had not told so in so many words to Kara yet; but Alex deserved to know.

"Good." Alex said, a satisfied grin on her face. "Cause I'm pretty sure she loves you too." Lucy's smile to that hurt her face.

They remained in a pleasant and happy silence for a while, before Alex chuckled again. Lucy looked at her inquisitively.

"You know what she said to me, at the start of the whole 'James fiasco' thing?" Alex asked, eyes shining with amusement. Lucy tilted her head in curiosity. "She said, and I quote 'she's gorgeous, smart, smells nice. Hell I wanna date her.'." When Alex finished, both of them were laughing, though Lucy also had very red cheeks. She was so gonna bring this up next time she saw her girlfriend.

They talked nonsense for a few more minutes before Alex left to rejoin her family.

When Kara came by later that evening for her daily visit, Lucy went straight into her arms and kissed her fondly.

"What was that for?" Kara had asked, breathlessly when they separated. The fact that she could leave a Kryptonian breathless made her feel a little more than smug, by the way.

"I love you." Lucy said simply, a happy grin on her face. If Kara's normal smiles seemed like they came from the sun, the one she gave now was the sun itself.

"I love you." Kara's response was all that was said between them for a long time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!  
> ............did you guys like it? ^^'''  
> Hope you did!  
> Take care =)


End file.
